Distant Lessons
by pepsigal86
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha always have a hard time getting along. But when their forced to go on separate missions,they start to learn how much they really need each other.Inu and Kag
1. DOWN THE WELL

**DISTANT LESSONS CHAPTER 1: _DOWN THE WELL_**

Kagome Higurashi stood by the well getting ready to jump in to be transported to Feudal Japan. She was about to enter into the well when her younger brother Souta rushed in carrying a beige canvas bag.

"Kogome you forgot your backpack," He said.

"Oh thanks," Said Kagome hurriedly.

She grabbed the bag and jumped into the well. Soon she was in Feudal Japan. She climbed out of the well and surveyed the beautiful forest looking for Inuyasha who was half human and half dog demon.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Someone called behind her.

Kogome turned around and saw Shippou (the cub fox demon) running toward her and Inuyasha, Miroku (a Buddhist monk) and Sango (professional demon Exterminator) were following close behind Shippou. She ran over to them.

"Hi guys!" Kagome said.

"Hi!" Everyone said except Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had a sour look on his face.

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked him.

"What took you so long to get here?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I told you yesterday that I had to go to school today to do a test!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha looked away from her.

"What do you care when I'm here or not?" She asked annoyed.

"I was hungry," He answered.

"You're pathetic!" Kagome yelled.

"You're the one that's pathetic!" growled Inuyasha.

"Without me you would have never found any of the jewel shards!" Kagome retorded.

Inuyasha Ingnored her and reached out and grabbed her back pack. Kagome moved away angry. Inuyasha tried to grab her bag again.

"SIT BOY!" She ordered.

Inuyasha imediatly fell too the ground on his face.

He lifed up his head and with an annoyed look on his face:

"What was that for?" He shouted.

"Like I even need to tell you!" Said Kagome rudely.

Kagome walked towards the others. Miroku, Sango and shippou were far to used to Inuyasha and Kagome's fights to care. Kagome took off her bag and opened it. She took out containers of food and passed them around.

"mmm… thanks Kagome!" said Shippou.

Kagome shoved Inuyasha's container into his hands.

"Thanks," He muttered.

"You know Inuyasha, you could be more greatful," said Miroku said between mouthfuls of rice.

Inuyasha ingnored Miroku and started to eat.

* * *

Inuyasha walked ahead of every one sniffing the air. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

"What is it Inuyahsa?" asked Sango.

"I smell a demon," he answered softly.

Kagome gasped.

"I sense a jewl shard!" she exclaimed.

"where?" Inuyasha asked franticly.

Kagome looked around while getting her bow and a sacred arrow ready.

"over there," She said pointing to a clearing in the forest.

Everyone looked over to where Kagome was pointing. Inuyasha gripped his tetsusaiga ready to attack.


	2. Chapter 2: Dog Feud

**DISTANT LESSONS CHAPTER 2: _DOG FEUD _**

Howls filled the air. The sound of heavy paws hitting the ground and there was a sound of human footsteps. Inuyasha stood still waiting for what ever demons too emerge from the trees. Shippou was behind Sango shaking with fear. Kagome stood still her bow at ready. A demon with long black hair tied back and was wearing a beige headband. What showed out the most was the demon's pointed ears. The demon was surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"What are you doing here Koga!" Said Inuyasha disappointed. He had been ready for a good battle.

Koga, the leader of a wolf demon gang. Since Kagura killed most of his gang in their first fight, he swore to kill Kagura. Koga has Shikon stones embeded in his legs and can run faster than the speed of wind.

"I have as much right of being here as you. Probably even more," Koga sneered.

Koga looked away from Inuyasha satisfied that he had ticked him off. He stared at Kagome.

"You weren't thinking of shooting me with your arrow now were you Kagome?" He asked sweetly.

Kagome lowered her arrow and smiled.

"Hello Kouga," She replied feeling foolish.

"Uhhh.. do you you think you could call of your wolves Koga?" Sango asked pointing at the wolves who were growling at Shippou.

"Some demon he is," Said Kouga.

"What the hell do you want!" shouted an irritated Inuyasha.

"Can't a friend pass by and say hello?" Koga said with a fake innocence.

Inuyasha's gold eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Control yourself Inuyasha," Said Miroku holding his golden staff in front of the dog- demon.

Koga walked over to Kagome and took her hands in his.

"Kagome it's not too late. You can still come with me. You can leave these losers and travel with me," said Koga sweetly.

Kagome's cheeks turned red.

Inuyasha lunged at Koga and this time Miroku let him. He jumped high in the air and descended with his claws ready to slash Koga.

"Iron Reiver Soul Stealer!" He cried.

Before Inuyasha could scratch Koga, one of the wolves jumped up and knocked him to the ground. Although he landed on his feet, his anger rose even more. Koga's rude laughter rang through Inuyasha's dog ears. Inuyasha gripped his sword ready to attack again. But Koga sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Feh," Koga muttered as he walked away with his wolf pack following close behind him.

Shippou, Miroku, Kirara and Sango walked over to Inuyasha with caution. He was dangerous when he was mad. Kagome stomped over to him.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM INUYASHA?" She yelled.

The dog demon turned around.

"WHAT? YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HAVING HIM AROUND. BUGGING YOU TO TRAVEL WITH HIM?" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome's face softened.

"Why are you always so jealous?" She asked annoyed.

Inuyasha's face broke into a funny look with his gold eyes wide.

"Why should I be jealous? You could travel with him and become his mate for all I care," Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome tried to hide her hurt feelings.

"So what you're saying is that you don't care about me?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

Inuyasha felt bad but he was too mad to apologize. He really did care for Kagome and if anything were to happen to her…

Inuyasha watched Kagome's eyes fill with tears.

"Fine then if that's how you feel then I will just travel on my own. You just try and find the jewel shards without me," She said while turning and running away.

"Kagome wait come back!" cried Shippou.

Sango and Miroku stopped her.

"Kagome don't do this stay with us. It's dangerous out there especially on your own," Sango said concerned.

"Kagome you know that when Inuyasha is in a bad mood, he says and does things he really doesn't mean," Stated Miroku.

Kagome did not care. When ever she was around Inuyasha she sometimes ended up being hurt. Mostly by catching Inuyasha with Kikyou.

"I can't stay. I just cannot. All Inuyasha cares about is Kikyou and jewel shards. He does not care about me. It is like he is using me," Kagome said softly with tears falling down her cheeks.

Miroku put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome moved away.

"I'll be back one day. I just don't know when," She said.

She started to walk away. There was nothing more that Sango, Shippou or Miroku could do. Kagome was leaving to travel and battle on her own. They had no idea when she would be back or if she would be back.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: A n Uncovered Truth**

Kagome walked through the sun drenched forest, not knowing where she was going. She finally stopped and sat on a rock. Her tears blurred her vision. What had she been thinking. Leaving to travel on her own. Sango was right. It wasn't safe to be on her own. Kagome stood up and was about to walk back to Inuyasha and the others but she stopped in her tracks.

"No I won't go back. At least not now. I'll let the stubborn hanyou suffer a little," She told her self.

The warm,night breeze made Inuyasha's long,silver hair flutter. He was sitting on a thick branch in one of his favourite trees, staring at the bright stars. It was hard for him to just sit there while his thoughts were on Kagome and what could happen to her. Inuyasha closed his amber eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Kagome had found an empty, dusty shack to spend the night. She slept on the floor tossing and turning. Kagome didn't feel safe without Inuyasha there. She felt unprotected and weak. Kagome's stomach growled with hunger. She had no more food and it was wasn't safe to go outside to travel back to the well and go home. Tears filled her eyes once more. She reached into her bag and pulled out a little jar that held three,glowing jewel shards. Kagome used to find the shards beatiful. But now she felt that they were the cause of her pain.

Kagome sqeezed the jar and closed her eyes.As she did a vivid image of Inuyasha invaded the darkness of her closed eyes. Her saddened heart beat. Kagome sat up in a panic as a thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I love Inuyasha!" She cried.

**I KNOW IT"S SHORT BUT I WILL BE UPDATING SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Nightmare:**

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunely, I am not the genius behind InuYasha.

_**Okay sorry for taking a while to update. I had writer's block.Thankz to all who reviewed and who were patient espespecially: Aria-Star and Ravens Cave**_

"INUYASHA HELP!" Screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha was embedded in a sea of black. He could hear Kagome's pleading voice but he could not see her.

"HELP ME INUYASHA!" Cried the unseen Kagome.

"HANG ON KAGOME I'M COMING!" Inuyasha called as he started running.

But Inuyasha felt like he wasn't going anywhere. Kagome's screams continued.

"Kagome…," Inuyasha muttered as he continued to run but not getting anywhere.

"INUYASHA HELP ME!"

Inuyasha awoke from the nightmare. He was still in the tree and the sun was blinding his eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Called Sango.

Inuyasha looked down from the tree. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Inuyasha answered while jumping down from the tree and landing beside the others._Please be okay Kagome. I'll find you soon_.

Kagome awoke with her back aching and her stomach growling. She felt miserable. Kagome stood up and stretched.

"Well, I better head home,"She told herself.

She picked up her bag and headed out the door. She hurried through the forest, still not feeling safe. She suddely stopped in her tracks. Kikiyou was standing in front of her.

**I know it's short and I'm sorry that it is but I have really bad writer's block right now I will try and update again soon. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

:Announcement:

Sorry guys I've tried to write another chapter but unfortunately my writer's bock just won't go away.

So it will be while longer before my brain wakes up with some ideas for me to use.

In the mean time if u want check out my InuYasha site and let me know what u think by signing my guest book or filling out the survey.

Thankz for ur understanding and I'll have at least 2 more chapters up soon. :)

http/tiaraparker54. 


End file.
